It ends with the Beginning
by bakawhodreams
Summary: Everything has beginnings and ends, Though most times, the end is not what you expect... It is the awaited confrontation, the detectives (Kudo/Conan and Heiji) and a thief (Kaito) versus the B.O. (a little bit of ShinRan, HeiKazu, KaiAko)
1. The beginning of the end

**A/N:**Hello everyone, I have just joined the fanfic community the other day and here is the first fanfic. Featuring Conan, Ran, Heiji, Kaito, and other characters.

**disclaimer:** i do not own any of the characters. All characters of Detective Conan belong to Aoyama-sensei.

**rated:** T

* * *

_...Everything has beginnings and ends, _

_Though most times, the end is not what you expect... _

**_It ends with the Beginning_**

It was another day at the Detective Mouri Agency. Ran was in the kitchen feeling troubled.

_I have a bad feeling today_ Ran could not shake off her worries. She sighed to herself as she looked over to Conan, who was sitting just as Shinichi would sit when he was thinking.

"Ah, Conan-kun, where are you going?" she lifted her head up as she heard the door open.

Conan was carrying his skateboard in one hand and turning the knob with the other. "Ah, Ran-neechan, I'm going to Professor Agasa's house to play video games!" He put on his childish voice, trying to not raise her suspicions.

"Oh, okay, but be back by dinner, I'm making your favorite!" She smiled as she called out to him.

"Okay! I will!" Conan kept his happy façade on until he closed the door. He looked down at the floor and the light reflected off his glasses, causing a glare. "I will…. I hope" He whispered to himself. Ran peered out of the window and saw Conan dash off towards Hakase's house. She sadly smiled. Though she was glad Conan was having fun, she couldn't help but to feel that she might not see him again.

_...I can sense the end coming,  
I have waited for it for so long  
But something in my heart stirs  
making me think again about what I want..._

* * *

_Well? Maa, it sounds quite similar to many scenarios, demo, i wanted to write my own. Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry about this short chapter, but i fee like it was a good place to end. -Yun_

_2.17.13_


	2. East, West, and Sky

**A/N:**Hello everyone, I'm able to post chapter two today because of the day off. But in general, this fanfic will be a weekly update thing, unless something like today happens again.

**disclaimer:** i do not own any of the characters. All characters of Detective Conan belong to Aoyama-sensei.

**rated:** T

* * *

**East, West, and Sky**

Conan saw Hakase's house in sight, but he did not go there, instead, he stopped before a seeming isolated and deserted mansion. The grade schooler looked around to see if anyone had followed him. He couldn't take any chances now- no, not now... everything had to be close perfect if not completely perfect now. Satisfied with what he observed, he slipped through the entrance and overgrown under growth_. Maa…. Hakase hasn't been taking care of the house recently_ He sighed to himself as he pulled the large door open and slipped through the small gap.

The interior was just as he left it—nothing changed_. Hah, what was I expecting? Of course nothing changed; I haven't been living here ever since that damn Black Organization shrunk me._ He bitterly remarked to himself. As he looked around, memories of the time when he still had his original body began to flood him. _Hah, a last reminisce before I might never come back …._ he scoffed to himself. It was as if something was trying to warn him of what was to happen. The flood of memories suddenly broke as he felt a small breeze.

_...They say that before you die,  
your life is replayed before your eyes... _

"Did I interrupt something, Tantei-Kun?"

Conan did not need to turn around to figure out who it was. "So… you're here already."

"Maa, of course, I am never late" The phantom thief gracefully stepped down from the open window with a sly grin. "So, Tantei-kun, where is the other one?"

"Shouldn't you know? After all, you probably flew over him, Kid." The small detective remarked. His back was still facing the phantom thief as he looked outside the window in the direction of the Mouri Agency.

* * *

"Otou-san! I'm leaving now!" Ran called out to her father.

"Yoohooo! Yoko-Chan- Ah, Nani? Where are you going?" Korogo Mouri peeled his eyes off of the T.V for a moment just to ask his daughter where she was going.

She sighed, "I told you already! I'm going out to buy groceries. Ne, Otou-san, you should stop watching T.V-"

"Yohooooo! Yoko-Chan is so cute!" It didn't matter. He was already in his usual routine, drinking cans of beer while watching his idol. She sighed again and closed the door behind her. _One of these days...and I used to wonder why Okaa-san left you..._ she murmured to herself. No stars were visible tonight, not in a city like Beika. Nevertheless, Ran tilted her face towards the sky as she walked through her thoughts.

Ran walked slowly to the store. Even though she had gone to the store multiple times without Conan, she felt lonely this time. Her movements were sluggish as she picked out the ingredients of his favorite food. Just as she was getting some pork, she bumped into someone.

"Ah, Gomen- Kazuha?!"

The girl turned around. "Oh! Ran-chan!" She was obviously happy to bump into her friend. "It's good to see you!"

"Ah, same…. Hey, what are you doing in Beika?!"

"Heji was rambling about Kudo this Kudo that, I have to be here, Kudo needs me, and of course, when I questioned him, he quickly dodged my question and rambled on about something with seeing Conan." She sighed.

_Kudo?..._ True it was a bad habit of Heji. He often addressed Conan as Kudo, which was what raised her suspicions that Conan was Shinichi. "Ah, Kazuha, why don't you eat dinner with us tonight? You can call Heji to come along as well" She offered.

"Really? I'd love to, Ran-chan! Let me call Heji" Kazuha whipped out her cell phone and dialed Heji's number.

**Moshi moshi?-**

"Ah, Heji!"

**Kazuha! Is something wrong?!-**

"Ah no, I bumped into Ran-chan-"

**OI! Aho! I told you not to call me unless something happens! I'm still driving!-** His voice was so loud that Kazuha had to hold it away from her ear.

"BAKA! I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at Ran-chan's place. You better come for dinner" She threatened and hanged up.

**O-oi-** His voice was cut off. Kazuha sighed. "He didn't have to call me Aho, that idiot" She grumbled. Her phone was quickly stuffed back into her small side purse and she folded her arms across her chest.

The whole time, Ran had a sad expression. She was jealous of her friend. Kauha could see Heji any time she wanted, while she, on the other hand, could rarely see Shinichi, heck even get a decent phone call from him.

_...Memories are everywhere  
As they float around and resurface unsuspectingly... _

"Ran-chan?" Her friend was worried. _Maybe she is thinking about Kudo-kun… _"Are you alright?" She was hesitant when asking her troubled friend.

"Ah, don't worry, Let's get home and cook dinner" She forced a smile. Kazuha only nodded and they walked back to the detective agency.

* * *

"Always so cold Tantei-Kun" KID teased. "But I did see him. He was talking on his cell and seemed to be yelling at the caller." He chuckled. "Quite dangerous to be doing that while driving a motorcycle-"

"Oi Kudo… what is he doing here?!" A dark skinned teen seemed to appear from the shadows. There were a couple of dried leaves and twigs sticking out here and there from his coat. He didn't seem quite happy to see the phantom thief.

"Hattori, you're here." Conan still did not turn to face his guests. His eyes were still fixated on the Mouri Agency, well the direction it was in.

"Now now, detective, you can't possible catch me so don't even try" Heji was irked by KID's snide comment.

"It's alright Hattori," The child calmed his friend, "I asked him to come. After all, he's part of it as well."

Heji grumbled but agreed. If Kudo had asked for this thief to come, then there was a reason, a good reason.

"Were you talking to Kazuha?"

"Eh?" Heji was caught off guard and didn't understand at first. "Ah, yea…she's at your place—well the Mouri Agency with Ran—making dinner." He mindlessly brought his hand up to scratch the side of his cheek.

Conan sadly smiled. "I guess they made sure to have us promise to make it right?"

Heji had seen that face many times already and couldn't help but to feel worried. "Ah, yea… they did"

"Guess we'll just have to try to not get killed" he chuckled.

_...I can sense the end coming,  
I have waited for it for so long..._

* * *

_-stretches- Well, chapter two is done now. Gomen for the long chapter._  
_Thank you for that review (though it was just one hahah -rubs back of neck-), but i'm glad that you want to read more. Next chapter will most likley be published by the end of this week or early next week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter (though it was quite longer than the first one)_

_Thanks! - Yun_

_2.18.13_

_- edit- added some things here and there -6.17.13_


End file.
